Dustdevils
by Blackbird Snow
Summary: G1. Life can be very interesting for a sparkling out at the Combaticon base. Collection of shorts.
1. Dustdevils

This will just be a colleciton of shorts featuring an OC of mine. I like sparklings. Sorry. I live out in the high desert so some of these are inspired by real-life.

I don't own anything.

* * *

**Dustdevils**

A gust of heated wind sent millions of grains of sand pelting into his frame. He instinctively shut his optics to block the dust from getting into sensitive optical circuitry, momentarily losing sight of the small blue and black form he had been watching. He should have kept his optic band on. It would take hours to get all the grit out of the seams around his face.

Personally, Onslaught preferred their desert base to the Nemesis. Decepticon HQ was crowded, wet, cold, dark, and had tons upon tons of water sitting on top of it. Out here though, it was nicely quiet. The air was dry and warm. Even if it got hot enough to make his circuits uncomfortable, there was cool shelter in the caverns they cut out of the rock for their base. The wide open spaces and rocky formations provided excellent training ground to keep his small band of soldiers in perfect fighting condition, and what was even better, there was no one to bother them. But still, that persistent sand that could so easily get every where was constantly infuriating.

When the gust had finally passed, Onslaught turned his optics back on the miniature dune buggy he had been observing. It skittered across a dry lake bed, chasing swirling vortexes of sand and pebbles as they sprang up from the ground. The small vehicle threw itself into a sharp curve, balancing on two wheels before springing into a transformation sequence. Now on two legs, the little robot jumped head on into another cyclone of dust that rushed toward him. Onslaught could hear him screaming in delight as the swirl temporarily overtook him completely. The Combaticon leader sighed as he watched from his safe distance on a protruding rock. He wasn't looking forward to picking the sand out of the sparkling's joints later in the evening.

Once the swirl set him free again, the sparkling turned and ran up to the larger mech, his golden optics bright and smiling. "That was fun! Why don't you try it, Father?"

Onslaught studied the little one. The sparkling's frame was dusted all over with dirt and there were even a few dried up twigs caught in his armor seams. Onslaught tried not to look annoyed. "I'd just rather not, Rainburn. Now if you're finished, let's get back. You're going to need a good scrubbing down after this."

Rainburn walked alongside his father up a small slope. "But it's fun to chase those things!" Onslaught just grumbled in reply. Once at the top and on level ground, both of them transformed and headed to the base.

Rainburn rolled beside the Combaticon leader, dwarfed in size by his father's vehicle mode. Onslaught drove effortlessly over the terrain, maintaining a slow and steady pace so his sparkling could keep up. He glanced over to Rainburn, who was playfully making light swerves at imaginary targets and springing over rock piles. Onslaught took him on the smoothest path back to the base, keeping his sensors alert for anything that might be considered a threat lurking in the rocks.

They made it back home without incident. Onslaught let Rainburn pull ahead of him as they made their way down into the basin of their desert headquarters. Blast Off was there waiting for them, watching the two approach from below. Rainburn stopped and transformed, running up to the shuttle.

"Well look at you, " Blast Off said, looking down at the blue and black sparkling. "Chasing the dust again, I suppose?"

Onslaught sidled up beside the two. "Unfortunately, yes."

Rainburn just grinned between them. "Where are the others?"

"They're on their way," Blast Off replied, then looked to Onslaught. "They've reported in and should be here shortly."

Onslaught nodded and then motioned to Rainburn. "Come Rainburn, it's time we get you cleaned up."

The sparkling frowned at the thought of getting another bath, but obediently followed his father nonetheless. Before they made it inside though, Rainburn felt sudden gushes of wind swirl up around him and he heard the familiar beating of Vortex's rotor blades. Onslaught stopped in his tracks as Rainburn started to giggle, and when he turned around, he found himself consumed in a violent flurry of sand.

The air and dirt flew past his audios in a sound that mimicked falling rain. He roared furiously over the din of wind and sand at Vortex as the helicopter swooped down, transforming and landing on two feet. "VORTEX! What have I told you about kicking up dust!?"

Vortex only ignored his brother's outburst. "Well, I'm happy to see you too, Onslaught!"

Onslaught muttered something angrily but incomprehensible, which was good since Rainburn still stood next him, grinning. He turned and stomped away inside, yelling over his shoulder, "Rain! Come!"

Rainburn looked up at Vortex with a knowing smirk. "Thanks Uncle Vortex!" he said happily, and then ran to catch up with Onslaught.

"Anytime, kiddo!" Vortex replied after him.

Blast Off just stood by, shaking his head. "I can't believe you would engage Rainburn in your abhorring activites."

Vortex laughed and looked at Blast Off. "What? It was his idea!"

_End._


	2. Coyotes

Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like this one too! :)

* * *

**Coyotes**

Rainburn sat on an outcrop of rock high above the Combaticon base, listening to the sounds of the night. He was already familiar with what was expected to be heard at such an hour: winds rustling through the dry vegetation, crickets chirruping in the shadows, rattlesnakes slithering over the ground. But the sound that he enjoyed hearing the most was the scattered howls that echoed far across the landscape.

Earth creatures fascinated him, and he especially loved the little sand-colored canines that made the desert their home. He would watch them during the day as they chased jackrabbits and mice through the rocks or prowled around the base's perimeter in curiosity. Sometimes they would become courageous enough to peek over the rim and gaze down into the technological workings below. Rainburn could watch their shadowy forms dart around from his training station at the bottom of the basin. He had complained to his father that his uncles were using the creatures as convenient devices for target practice and he insisted his father make them stop. After much begging, Onslaught ordered the activity to cease. Rainburn had learned how to get his way and he knew not one of his uncles or his father was immune to the big, wide, and wet optics. A little extra whining never hurt either.

So now the slagging rotten little Earth-vermin as Brawl affectionately called them were free to come and go as they pleased around the base, much to Rainburn's delight. Some nights he snuck out and perched himself on the exact same spot of his rocky playground and listened to the howls rising up from the desert.

"Aaarroooooooo!" Rainburn threw his head back and sang his own howl from the bottom of his vocal processors. Silence, and then a few more scattered barks and yips. He grinned at the noises. He didn't particularly care if he got a response from the Earth creatures, it was just fun to howl at the moon with them.

Checking his internal chronometer, Rainburn stood from his rock and turned to head back down the slope towards home. It was getting late and his father would be calling for him soon. He wasn't exactly supposed to be outside the base's walls at night all alone, even if he stayed within it's security perimeter, but his uncles were usually tired from their patrols and no one ever wanted to go with him to listen to the howlers. So he quickly but carefully trotted down the path he'd made over several nights of listening, trying to make it back before his father found out where he was.

He could hear the howls continue as he made his way back. The aura of the moon gave him enough light so he could easily see the pathway. Once or twice, he thought he saw some shadows move off the trail. They weren't big enough to be threatening, they were probably just the smaller animals like snakes and rodents. Rainburn quickened his pace anyway.

He was almost home. He could see the lights glowing from the machines below. But before he reached the rim trail that would take him down, something darted out in front of him. Rainburn stopped in his tracks. His optics widened. One of the little sand-colored howlers stared back at him with a ghostly face. The dog stood with it's head turned to the side, legs locked in a pose that would allow it to run in a fraction of a second if need be. Rainburn was startled just as much as the animal was and they both were frozen in place, waiting for one or the other to make the first move.

Golden eyes gazed into golden optics, and as time felt like it was standing still, Rainburn thought he was staring straight into the dog's soul. And he was almost sure it was staring deeply into his spark. The dog's eyes glistened in the moonlight as it twitched an ear back in uncertainty. At that moment, Rainburn understood that these were not just mindless annoying vermin as his uncle put. They were alive, just as much as he was. They had ruled this desert long before his kind had set foot there. They knew its secrets and they knew how to survive in it.

The dog straightened itself, relaxing its body but never turning its ghostly eyes from the sparkling's. All of a sudden Rainburn felt like a guest in a stranger's home. There was a shadowy sliver of fear that began to grow deep inside him and made him want to run back into the base and hide behind his father's legs.

Though as quickly as the feeling came, it was just as suddenly swept away. The dog seemed to feel his tension and realize that itself was the source. Instead of running away like Rainburn had expected it to, the creature turned its head and walked calmly back into the shadows, disappearing from the sparkling's vision completely. Rainburn stood in silence, listening to the padded footsteps fade from his audios.

The dog wasn't afraid of him. It didn't run, but it didn't growl or snap at him either. Rainburn felt almost as if it didn't mind his presence in its home.

But, Rainburn reminded himself, this was his home too. He played here and trained and learned here. He knew what kinds of creatures lived here. He knew the sounds of the night and the sounds of the day. Yes, he thought, it was his home too. A soft breeze brushed against his frame, swirling and wrapping around him as if in embracing arms…

"Rainburn."

Startled by the sound of his name, Rainburn turned on his heel and gazed up at the dark form towering over him. Blast Off stared down at him. Rainburn glanced away, trying not to look too guilty.

"What are you doing out here by yourself? Again, might I add?"

Rainburn searched his mind for an answer but he decided the truth was probably the best when dealing with Blast Off. "I was listening to the night howlers." Rainburn could see the disapproving face behind his uncle's mask and he added quickly, "But I was on my way back already!"

Blast Off turned, motioning for the sparkling to follow. "Rain, you know I'm going to have tell Onslaught where you've been."

Rainburn ran up beside him, gripping his hand. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, dipping his head down. As they walked, he caught small movement in the corner of an optic, and saw a sand-colored form dart in between the shadowy rocks a small distance away from them. The little creature ran up an incline, stopping at the top.

Rainburn stopped as well, causing Blast Off to tug him along gently. Rainburn complied, walking alongside his uncle, but he kept his head turned to the side, watching the dog's silhouette at the top of the hill.

Rainburn smiled and picked up his pace, releasing his grip from Blast Off's hand and running ahead of him. "I'll beat you back home!" Rainburn yelled back at the shuttle as he sprinted the rest of the way.

Blast Off just sighed and used his longer legs to his advantage, catching up to the sparkling in just a few long, quick strides. He grabbed Rainburn in his arms, holding on to him tightly despite the sparkling's laughing struggles.

The little black shadow on the hill watched them until they disappeared below the rim of their base. It flicked its tail and ears, and in a blink, it was gone.

_End._


	3. Thunderstorms

**Thunderstorms**

They had hoped to beat the storm, but they had no such luck as they sped across the now wet desert terrain towards home. Rainburn held on tightly to Brawl as the tank silently cursed himself for not turning back the minute those clouds grew a little too dark for his own liking. Onslaught was going to have his head for keeping Rainburn out in a storm like this.

Lightning flashed and thunder roared overhead as the rain became thicker and heavier. Brawl could barely make out what was in front of him and he had to decrease his speed somewhat. His main concern was making it across a shallow, but wide, trench before the runoff from the higher mountains flooded it.

The pelting on his armored hide began to sting a little bit harder. Hail. Slag it all. Rainburn was not used to being in a hailstorm. The sparkling's armor was still young and it would easily dent from the falling balls of ice. Brawl picked up his speed again, ignoring the mud and rock that flew up from his treads and grazed his sides. They came upon the trench that marked the halfway point to the base. Brawl cursed out loud this time. They hadn't beat the floodwaters. What was usually a bone-dry arroyo was now a raging river. Had he been on his own, Brawl could have easily plowed straight through. But with Rainburn it was different. He dare not try to cross for fear of the smaller, lighter Transformer being swept away by the current.

He felt the sparkling tighten his grip on his seams and heard him whimper into the crook of his turret. The hail was getting harder. He would have to find shelter before Rainburn's shell became a mottled mess of dents and chinks. Brawl knew of some small caves carved into the side of a hill. "Hang on, kid!" He turned and sped in their direction. They weren't far but it would have been much easier if he didn't have to drive into the blowing direction of the rain and hail.

The caves were up a small incline and Brawl felt himself lose his traction a few times as he climbed, sliding back downhill. His treads threw up so much wet earth that he and Rainburn were now almost completely covered in debris and mud. He found a big enough cave that they would both fit in comfortably, with rainwater dripping over the mouth of the entrance like curtain. At least it aided a little in washing off some of the mud from their frames.

Brawl transformed to his robot mode, holding Rainburn in his arms a second longer than need be before setting him down. The tank found a comfortable enough spot on the ground and sat, glad to at least have some kind of roof over his head. Rainburn followed suit, shaking his frame like a dog in an effort to get some of the water off. Brawl ignored the small specks of mud the sparkling sent flying over to him. It didn't matter much anyway. He was already as filthy as it was. He couldn't wait for a nice long energon bath once they got home.

He watched Rainburn as he picked mud out of his limbs. Slag, Onslaught might as well just throw them both in the same tub and have it over with. It would save the energy.

Rainburn must have felt his uncle staring at him because he looked up at the tank curiously. Brawl smirked behind his face mask. "I'd hate to see the fit your dad's having right now."

"Do you think he's mad?" the sparkling asked, though he sounded not at all worried.

"Probably," Brawl said, amused. "But mostly at me, I bet."

Rainburn looked outside the cave. "I like rain, but I don't like the hail," he said. He looked back up at Brawl. "Even the thunder's kind of nice."

"Sure is," Brawl grinned. He liked thunder out of his own love for loud noises. It was actually him who taught Rainburn not to be afraid of it. The first time Rainburn experienced the desert monsoons, he had been terrified. Brawl had once commented that thunder was just the clouds crashing into each other, and that had seemed to soothe the sparkling a bit. Then as the wet weeks went by, Rainburn seemed to get used to it more and more. Now, Brawl was glad the sparkling was starting to like it.

Brawl shut his optics and listened to the rhythmic beating of the rain, wind, and thunder. The sound was softer now, indicating the hail had stopped. He heard Rainburn shift and move.

Rainburn scooted to sit at the mouth of the cave, reaching his hand out to touch the falling water for a few seconds. "It doesn't really burn, does it?"

Brawl onlined his optics again and stared at Rainburn, who was studying the curtain of water falling over the entrance. "No, not at all." _Not on this planet anyway_, he added to himself. "Are you talking about your name?"

Rainburn drew his hand back. "Yeah. So why do I have that name then?"

"Cause that's the name Onslaught gave you."

"How come?"

Well, Brawl didn't really know why. "He liked that name, I guess. Don't you like it?"

"I do," Rainburn smiled at him. "I was just thinking about it, that's all."

The sparkling went back to observing the storm. Brawl thought he looked like Onslaught in his younger days. His optics held the same faraway look his father had when he was lost in his thoughts, be it coming up with a plan or studying something about the world around him. Brawl then understood why they said budded sparks can be like carbon copies of the parent. Rainburn was beginning to show the same kind of intelligence his father was known for.

Brawl smiled to himself and shut his optics again, listening to the roaring thunder.

--

One thing about the desert was that it was much more alive than it seemed. This was always very apparent after it rained. Patches of color slowly began appearing once the clouds parted and the sun shone. And there were certain sounds that could only be heard after heavy rainfall. A multitude of insects and frogs were awoken from their slumber underground, coming out to take full advantage of the moisture before the dry heat returned. This was the case when Brawl and Rainburn finally returned home later that evening. Croaks, chirrups, and buzzing could be heard all around the base, lasting well into the night.

Rainburn sat, listening, at one of the entryways to the underground tunnels. He wasn't allowed outside until the mud dried up. After two and half hours in an energon bath, he was finally clean and Onslaught would most certainly have a short-circuit if he saw another speck of dirt on him that night.

As he listened to the strange earth creatures, he thought about the rain again. How quickly it could change things. The base always looked a lot greener after a storm. Plants he didn't even know were there suddenly sprouted all around the outside machinery. Even after being cut or stepped on, once a few days passed and a little rain poure, they always came back. Still, he wondered about his name...

He could hear the wind picking up again over the chorus of desert life. A low rumble rolled over the ground and into his audios. Another storm was coming, he guessed. He got up to go inside and find his family. Tonight would surely be another night of listening to the clouds collide.


	4. Tumbleweeds

**Tumbleweeds**

Having an altmode of the SUV variety, Swindle possessed the ability to fly over the rough terrain leading to the Combaticon base, just like the way the desert antelope sprinted over the same ground alongside him. The limber creatures darted out of his way, long before he reached their small herd, a few of them bounding lightly and gracefully in the direction he was heading, keeping up with him for only a few paces. They turned their attention back to the golden patches of field grass when he was out of sight.

Swindle went faster. He knew this trail well already, it was a relatively clear and smooth way back to the base. As long as he minded where the small heads of cactus sticking out of the ground on either side of him were, he could make it home without any serious damage to his tires.

There was a slight crosswind this afternoon, and every few miles, a strong gust would come and push him to the side. It wasn't anything he couldn't handle, it was more of an annoyance rather than a hindrance, but sometimes the wind carried sudden surprises for him.

"Ouch!" A hulking mass of dry, thorny desert foliage smacked into his front fender. He hated those things. The slagging plant carcasses splintered upon impact and the small fragments got themselves wedged into his joints and undercarriage.

It was a very unpleasant feeling to say the least.

The jagged stone formations that marked the entry way into the base loomed on the horizon before him. Once home, he was intent on going straight to the washracks for a nice long shower where he could let the water strip away all the dirt that matted his frame and pick out the annoying splinters from the dead rolling hunks of weeds out of his joints.

This planet was a mess. Never before had he come back from a simple business trip so filthy, until he ended up on this world. He could have just flown home, but he couldn't really spare the energy right then, and he didn't feel like having Onslaught get on his case about wasting valuable energon.

The rocks that marked the rim of the base were close now, and he decreased his speed to begin his way down the steep slope. At least below the rim there was less wind, and he didn't have to worry about being pushed around by the stray gusts. All seemed quiet as he reached the bottom, and he thought he would make it to the washracks without being bothered to report or whatnot. Until he saw Onslaught step out from the shadows in the doorway.

He halted in front of his brother, sitting in altmode a few seconds longer than usual before transforming. As he shifted, he could feel numerous pinpricks under his armor...

"Hey Ons," he muttered. Onslaught arched his brow at his brother's unusual weary tone of voice. Swindle picked up on it. "Don't worry, I'm just tired."

"Even so," the Combaticon leader began, "You're the only one who is here, other than Rainburn and I. So I'm sorry to say that you'll have to help clean up this mess."

Mess? Swindle was going to ask him just what that mess was when he stopped to look around him.

A sound like a long-suffering sigh escaped his vents. All along the perimeter of the base were piles and piles of those fragging rolling masses of dead foliage. Everywhere. The wind must have blown an entire field of those things and their base only acted as a big catching pan. Primus must be hating him today...

"Do I have to do it _now_?" Swindle whined. He didn't usually fuss with Onslaught, unless he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't, but he thought the situation called for it. He really wanted a bath right now, not to be given some menial task that could surely wait for another time. "Hey, you know I picked up a new military strategy game from the humans," he forced himself to perk up to cast the bait to his offer, "I could show it to you if you want."

Onslaught was unfazed. "Rainburn has already started. Now go and help him." And with that, Onslaught turned away to go back inside.

Swindle glared after him. He was tempted to just go inside, slip quietly into the washracks, and then lock himself in his quarters. But a startled "Ouch!" made him turn.

He scanned the pile of weeds to one side of him. It shuttered oddly before a small, dark blue buggy burst out from under it. Rainburn spun on his wheels and faced the pile, seeming to glare at it menacingly for poking him.

If he wasn't in a sour mood, Swindle would have been amused. "What are you doing, Rain?"

The little vehicle jerked, and then transformed. Once on two legs, Rainburn kicked at the pile of weeds, and then ran over to his uncle. "The stupid things don't stack up right!" he said, sounding a little exasperated. "They keep falling on top of me!"

"Why don't you carry them by hand?'

Rainburn didn't answer him, and Swindle could tell by the look the sparkling gave him that in his head, he was saying, "Because it's not as fun." Swindle vented out a sigh, and glanced around, looking for an easy way to get it all over with. He spotted an area that was fairly clear of any important equipment and pointed the place out to Rainburn. "Tell you what, move them over into a new pile over there, and we'll burn them."

Rainburn gazed up at him hopefully. "Do I get to start the fire?"

"Sure."

The sparkling clicked happily and went back to the mass of dead brush. He carefully grabbed two of the weeds by hand, holding them lightly by the stem, well away from his joints. He was about to move them, when he glanced up and noticed Swindle just standing there, watching him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm supervising," Swindle answered off-handedly, picking at a few thorns in his fingers.

"You have to help too," Rainburn scowled. "I'm not doing it by myself. Besides, I heard Father say you _had_ to help."

Swindle glared at him. "I don't have to do anything," he said, turning his nose up in the air.

Rainburn frowned at his uncle. He sighed and picked up the weeds again, starting to drag them over to the burning spot once more. "Not like you could do much anyway," he muttered snidely, dragging the weeds away.

"What's that?" Swindle fixed his gaze hard on him, the remark not slipping under his audios.

Rainburn looked over his shoulder as he went past, his best smirk plastered on his faceplates. "You just don't want to make yourself look bad."

Swindle knew he was being baited, though he wasn't going to back down from the challenge. "What are you saying?"

"You _know_ I can do much more than you."

"Really?" Swindle smirked back at the sparkling.

Rainburn nodded. "Yeah. Especially since I'm not _old_, like you."

Swindle wasn't expecting that. _Why you little..._ "I'll have you know that I was the kid here until you came along."

"So, you're jealous then?"

Ok, he walked right into that. "Why would I be jealous of a snobbish little punk like you?"

Rainburn shrugged, and dragged the weeds all the way to the desired place. Then he turned and went back for two more. He made sure to give a sly, toothy grin to the jeep on the way.

Swindle supposed the kid was picking up things a little too well from his uncles. That grin just said 'You know I'm right'. Rainburn had started dragging two more bunches across the base grounds, still making sure he had Swindle's eye contact as he walked by him. The jeep watched the sparkling throw the weeds onto the pile and then turn back to get two more. Again, Rainburn gazed at him when he passed.

He picked up another set and started on his way back again, but this time he stopped in front of Swindle. The jeep stared at him. "Why'd you stop? You were doing such a good job," Swindle sneered.

Rainburn just stared at him blankly. Then he smirked evilly, and Swindle couldn't help but tense...

"SWINDLE!"

The jeep nearly jumped out of his shell at Onslaught's roar. He whirled around at gazed up at his brother's towering form. "Uh, hey Ons-"

"I told you get this mess cleaned up."

Swindle stepped back involuntarily. "I-I was. I mean, we were."

"Really?" Onslaught moved forward, looking around Swindle's shoulder at the heaping pile that still remained.

"Yeah, we're doing fin-"

"Daaaad!"

Both Swindle and Onslaught stared at Rainburn at his sudden call of distress. The sparkling was sitting on the ground, holding one leg awkwardly in his hands, the weeds he'd picked up tossed to the side for the moment.

"I think there's a sticker in my knee!" he whined pitifully. "It hurts!"

Onslaught pushed past Swindle and crouched down besides Rainburn. "Let me see."

Rainburn complied, letting his father take his 'injured' leg in his own hand. Rainburn gave a slight twitch as Onslaught looked over the limb. "What if you wash it out?" he asked Onslaught timidly.

Swindle was fuming already. He could see where this was going.

"That might be the best solution," Onslaught replied. "Come." He reached for Rainburn, the sparkling wrapping his arms around his neck as he was picked up gingerly. Swindle couldn't help but notice how Rainburn made sure to whimper and rest his head sadly in the crook of Onslaught's neck.

Onslaught turned to go back inside. Rainburn twisted in his arms to look over his father's shoulder at his furious uncle. Swindle's glare was broken from Rainburn's gaze when he heard his brother. "Swindle, finish clearing up the base."

There was no room for argument in Onslaught's voice. Swindle accepted his defeat, glaring daggers at the sparkling that was being carried away. He was riled even further when Rainburn threw a triumphant smirk back at him.

_Little slagger..._


	5. Underwater, Pt 1

**Underwater  
_Part 1_**

Sometimes they were required to report directly to the High Command and that usually meant a few days of staying at the Nemesis. This often would not be much of a problem (they usually got along well with the other soldiers...for the most part) but this particular time was Rainburn's first trip to the underwater base since his creation.

And after having spent most of his memorable life in a dry, hot desert, the youngling was having trouble adapting. Vortex noticed the normally cheerful Rainburn was in a sour mood after just a day of being underwater. It was kind of funny, actually. As a sparkling, Vortex knew Rainburn was happy, curious, and usually friendly and social with anyone he happened to be around. Though, considering his heritage, Vortex also knew there was a definite dark side hidden deep beneath the surface. Apparently, Rainburn was gifted with his father's infamous temper.

After those few days in the Nemesis, Vortex made a mental note to never get on his nephew's bad side once he was older. He was easy to subdue now that he was small, but of course it wouldn't last forever.

---

It all started when Rainburn followed Vortex into the Nemesis' recroom while Onslaught was at an officer's meeting. Astrotrain and Blitzwing were lounging in the room. The Triplechangers set their optics on the sparkling solemnly trailing the Combaticon. Rainburn didn't seem to notice them right away, being too preoccupied with glaring menacingly at the floor as he trudged behind his uncle.

Vortex grabbed two cubes from the dispenser and motioned for Rainburn to sit with him across from the other two Decepticons. Rainburn scrambled up the seat next to the copter, taking his cube, and muttering a small, quiet "thanks." Even when moody, he still tried to be modest, Vortex mused.

"Hey Whirly Bird!"

Vortex lifted his gaze at Blitzwing's call. "Yes?" he leered, cocking his head in an odd tilt.

The Triplechanger smirked at him. "Never thought I'd see you with creator-duties!" Blitzwing laughed, Astrotrain joining him. "You have to stay up all night and sing him to sleep too?" They both fell into a fit of raucous laughter.

Vortex's optic band flashed dangerously as he glared at them behind his mask. He was just about to fling his half empty cube at Blitzwing's head, when-

"Hey, shut up!"

Vortex's arm paused mid-launch. He set the cube back down on the table, staring at Rainburn. The sparkling looked quite angry.

Blitzwing only grinned. "Ha! Oh yeah? Or what, pipsqueak? You're gonna spank me?"

The Triplechangers fell into howling laughter again. Vortex smirked to himself as his nephew sent the most heated glare he could muster at the two larger Decepticons. Maybe this would get interesting. Rainburn sure reminded him of Onslaught just then, having the same look like when the team leader was just about to crack.

The door to the rec room swooshed open again, Vortex taking his optics off his livid nephew for just a split second as he saw Ramjet and Thrust walk in. They didn't seem to pay the current loungers any mind as they went straight to the energon dispenser.

The Combaticon snapped his head downward as he heard a soft shuffling sound. Rainburn had disappeared under the table somewhere.

"Aww...Did we hurt your feelings? Ha ha ha!"

"Ok, Blitz," Vortex growled dangerously. "That's enough."

Incredibly, Blitzwing seemed to compose himself long enough to address the copter. "You should know this is no place for a little sparkling brat, Vortex. Why don't you tell Onslaught to take his pit spawn and-OUCH!"

There was a loud clang and Blitzwing jerked his leg upward away from the floor. All three of them, and even the two Seekers at the far end of the room, looked down at Rainburn. The sparkling was growling, almost snarling, at the tank-jet, and he held one foot just slightly off the ground. Vortex realized he must have kicked Blitzwing, though other than holding that one leg up, Rainburn didn't show any signs of pain from the kick. Vortex couldn't help but feel a little bit of pride swell up in his spark.

Blitzwing stood up suddenly, almost knocking over the table. "Why you little..." he paused, looking down at his poor, attacked leg. "YOU PUT A DENT IN ME!"

The Triplechanger lunged for the sparkling in rage, and surprisingly to everyone, even Vortex, Rainburn lunged right back, looking for all the world ready to try and rip out the neck cords of the much larger and powerful mech. Though the copter didn't waste one astrosecond, darting forward to catch Rainburn mid-leap.

Only, he caught nothing but air. The shock of seemingly missing the sparkling entirely made him loose his balance and he fell to the floor. He bit back a painful grunt as Blitzwing landed on top of him, nearly crushing his rotors.

Vortex looked up, searching for Rainburn and hoping the sparkling didn't up a flattened pile of metal on the floor.

"Let me go!" Vortex snapped his head in the direction of the sparkling's voice, and found him held securely in the arms of the Ramjet. Relieved that Rainburn was at a safe distance, Vortex pulled himself out from under Blitzwing. He was severly tempted to pound the Triplechanger into the wall and see what kind of noises he could get out of the tank-jet, but Rainburn's struggling cries drew his attention away for the moment.

He went over to the white Seeker, who was trying to keep the sparkling from falling out of his grasp, Thrust observing silently from his side. "Hold still now," Ramjet said, though he didn't sound irritated at Rainburn's thrashing. Ramjet raised one hand to the back of the sparkling's neck and began to gently massage the cables there. Rainburn almost instantly went limp from the touch.

Once Rainburn had stopped struggling completely, Ramjet turned a burning glare on Blitzwing and Astrotrain. "Don't ever try terrorizing this youngling again, or you will be sorry," he warned, his voice icy.

Blitzwing looked about ready to give some kind of retort, but he backed off at the last second, grabbing his half finished cube. "Whatever," he muttered, and turning leaving the rec room, Astrotrain following him.

Vortex thought he heard him grumbling something about 'stupid Seekers and sparkling protocols' on the way out. Ramjet was still stroking the back of Rainburn's neck, and Vortex waited patiently for the jet to give him back his nephew.

Ramjet stopped his petting of the sparkling once he was sure he was fairly soothed. Satisfied, he handed Rainburn back to Vortex carefully, the sparkling nearly in recharge. Vortex thought he was being scrutinized by the jet, because Ramjet held onto Rainburn in what seemed like hesitation before finally fully releasing him into the Combaticon's arms. "Thank you," Vortex said politely, and that seemed to do the trick of assuring the Seeker. Of what, he wasn't quite sure.

"Be careful with him," Ramjet said sternly.

Thrust came up and handed Rainburn's unfinished cube to the Combaticon. Vortex took it, nodded, and swiftly left the rec room before the two could change their minds and try to rip him apart as well.

He could feel Ramjet's cold gaze on his back all the way down the hall.

* * *

Decided to play around with the seekers-are-protective-of-sparklings thing.

I'm getting closer to explaining where Rainburn came from. There was also a hint back in ch. 3. :)


	6. Underwater, Pt 2

Thanks for all the reviews on these stories! This one gave me a bit of trouble. I do still feel a little iffy about it. Please review! And there is still a third part after this one. :)

* * *

**Underwater  
****_Part 2_**

Rainburn long ago decided he did not like it here. It was cold and dark. He felt like something heavy was pushing down on him constantly and it made his head hurt. The other Decepticons must have been really tough to be living down here all the time. He missed his own home a lot right now.

Though, even in such a sour mood, he refused to stay bored. He had been holed up in the Combaticon's quarters for most of their time on the Nemesis, usually by himself. His father was busy doing whatever someone of his rank had to do and his uncles were wandering elsewhere in the base. Except Blast Off. He often refused to socialize with anyone he considered 'below' him, which was pretty much everyone, so he had volunteered to stay with him. But now, his uncle was laying on the berth in recharge and Rainburn was desperately needing something to do besides "sit quietly and read some datapads."

He looked to the door. Maybe he could go exploring? He wouldn't go very far. He didn't know his way around the base entirely yet, and he'd be sure to get back before his uncle woke up. Rainburn looked at the shuttle. Yep, out cold. He doubted an Autobot attack would stir him now.

His decision made, Rainburn softly stepped off the opposite berth he was sitting on and padded over to the door. The door slid to the side when he stepped where it could sense him, making a slight hissing sound. Rainburn glanced over his shoulder just to make sure Blast Off hadn't awoken. The shuttle didn't even budge.

Rainburn stepped out into the hallway, briefly wondering why no one had locked the door. That stupid tank-jet guy could have just walked in and tried to finish their little scuffle. Oh well, he would have found a way to poke his optic out or something. And Blast Off wouldn't have let anything happen to him anyway.

The hall was empty, and Rainburn realized he'd be alone. So if that Triplechanger were to find him out here... He shook the thoughts from his head. No use worrying about it. He wasn't going to sit bored to death in those quarters, and even if he ran into trouble, he could probably easily outrun anyone in his vehicle mode.

The sound of footsteps echoing down the hall made Rainburn freeze. The corridor curved slightly and he couldn't see who was coming. He glanced around the hall, searching for any possible hiding places, but this section was fairly bare and dark, and there were no immediate vents he could duck into. His only option was to lean himself tightly against the wall and try to look preoccupied. Maybe whoever it was wouldn't even notice him if he kept small and quiet. He sure hoped it wasn't one of his uncles, or worse, his father...

He crouched down with his back to wall, leaning straight against it. The footsteps became louder, and closer. Rainburn tucked his knees to his chest and fiddled with his hands, pretending to pick something out of his fingers.

He kept his optics turned downwards as the steps neared him. The person, whoever it was, came around the bend in the hall. Rainburn was aware of a light shadow casting over him.

The footsteps stopped. Rainburn knew he was being stared at. He raised his head just enough to give a quick glance up.

Rainburn shuttered when his golden optics fell on the red gaze of the silver mech before him. The Leader. Oh no. No, no, no! This was _not_ the Decepticon he was expecting to run into, alone! He stood up at once, standing straight and rigid. Rainburn stared at Megatron in a kind of fearful fascination, before realizing he probably shouldn't be staring at the Decepticon leader to begin with, and he hastily diverted his gaze to the floor.

What if he would get in trouble? What if he'd got his father, or Blast Off in trouble? He wasn't supposed to be wandering around by himself! Rainburn wanted to say he was sorry for going out on his own and he'd go back at once and never do it again. Though he had to bite his tongue as he realized Megatron was asking him a question.

"I supposed I'm right to assume that you haven't been taught how to address me correctly yet?"

Rainburn's optics grew wide. "Uh, yes sir...I mean no sir!" He half blurted, half squeaked. He bowed his head politely, keeping his lock on the floor so he didn't have to look the Decepticon leader in the optic.

"What is your designation, youngling?"

"Rainburn, sir," the sparkling replied meekly.

Megatron studied the little mech carefully. "Well, Rainburn, I must ask if Onslaught knows you are out here on your own?"

Rainburn felt like he was being backed into a corner, with no escape. Still, he figured honesty was the best option. "No, he doesn't, sir."

Megatron smirked, amused. "At least you know your manners."

Rainburn's lips pursed, but he still didn't look up. He kept his optics focused solely on the floor. He was afraid of what he would see if he looked into the Decepticon's leader face.

"What were you doing out in these corridors?" Megatron asked him, sounding genuinely curious.

"I was exploring."

"Sitting curled into the wall hardly serves as exploring."

That weird pressure that had bothered him since he first set foot on the underwater base was weighing down on him ten times worse it seemed. He should have never left Blast Off... "I was just resting, sir." At least he was able to gain full control of his voice and keep himself from fumbling over his words, all the while trying not to stutter in fear.

"Very well then," he heard Megatron say, and he felt himself tense horribly. Megatron spoke again. "I shall give my first order for you."

An order? Rainburn let go of his concentration of the floor and allowed himself to look up, intrigued and terrified all at once. "Yes sir?"

He saw Megatron smile. "I want you to keep exploring. I do not like to see my Decepticons being lazy." He lifted once massive arm and pointed down the hall. "Continue down this corridor, and you will find the medical bay." Megatron smirked at him. "I think you will find something of interest to you there, if you can get past Hook."

Rainburn turned his gaze down the hall to where Megatron indicated. He glanced back up at the silver mech and nodded. "Yes sir."

Megatron studied him for one final moment. His red optics roamed over the small frame, observing how Rainburn held his stance and how he tried to hide his fear. His build was almost exactly that of Onslaught's, only on a smaller scale. He even matched in color. "You are indeed an oddity," the silver mech noted absently, as if to just himself. "Carry on then," he said, and he continued on his way to wherever he had been going.

Rainburn watched him go, listening to the heavy footsteps disappear down the hall. With the absence of the Decepticon leader came the lifting of all that terrible pressure that seemed to be bearing down on him. He cycled a long breath through his vents, and then felt them hitch unpleasantly at the unfamiliar moisty coldness of the air. The frozen stab at his innards suddenly reminded him of how much his head still hurt, and he thought about going back to the Combaticons' quarters and curling up next to Blast Off, nice and warm.

And safe. But didn't Megatron give him an order? Megatron was the leader of the Decepticons. Everyone answered to him. So shouldn't he as well? Rainburn didn't like the idea of what would happen if he were to disobey. He wasn't sure what exactly the punishment would be, but he knew enough to know that the Decepticon leader was a force to be reckoned with. And if his father found that he'd disobeyed...

Rainburn gazed down to the place where Megatron said the medical bay would be. _Something of interest to him... _What could that possibly be? Perhaps something he could play with and keep him busy for awhile.

Rainburn found himself walking in the direction of the medical bay. Medical bay. Huh. Maybe they would have something to stop the ache in his head there, Rainburn thought absently. As far as he could tell, things were pretty quiet down this way. But didn't Megatron say something about Hook? He remembered his uncles saying Hook was the medic for the army. He wondered what was so bad about him that he had to try to get past him.

He thought he heard voices further down the corridor, but they quickly subsided. He could faintly hear the taps of more footsteps though they were moving away from him, as he heard them vanish completely. He must have been getting close to his destination.

He saw a set of doors set into the side of the wall. They appeared to be open and he approached them cautiously, listening for any movement from within them. He spotted a sign to the side of them, which read "Med Bay" in the standard Decepticon script that he was still somewhat learning to decipher.

Poking his head in the doors, Rainburn quickly scanned the room. No one was there, as far as he could tell. It certainly was a medical place, it smelled clean, like chemicals and sanitizers, and there were numerous berths and strange-looking equipment scattered about.

He stepped fully through the doorway, body tense, ready to bolt in a second's notice if he had to. On one of the berths (or was it a work table?) was a pile of parts and tools, as if someone had been working there recently. Rainburn thought maybe they had left to go get energon or something, and then they would come back. That would explain why the doors were left wide open. Perhaps Hook had been fixing something. If so, then he shouldn't stay long, but he still wanted to find what Megatron had been talking about.

He couldn't fully see what was on top of the berth, so he scanned around the rest of the bay for any more clues. He spotted another doorway, leading to what looked like an office of some sort. He went towards it, curiosity aroused.

From his position he could make out a desk and a chair resting behind it. It looked like there were some storage units behind those-wait. Rainburn paused suddenly, staring intensely at the chair. It looked like it had moved, giving just a slight jitter, on its own. He moved closer, keeping as quiet as he could and optics focused for any kind of movement.

He was only a few steps from the doorway. Nothing else had happened, and he briefly started to think that maybe he'd been imagining things. The room was dimly lit, he could have just- "Whoah!"

Rainburn put his hands over his mouth as he jumped back to keep from yelling further. Something, _someone_ had nearly walked right into him from out of the doorway and he found himself staring into a set of wide ruby optics. There was a flash of green and black as whatever he'd run into gave a startled squeak and dashed away back into the office.

Rainburn willed his spark to stop trying leap out of his chest. He shakily walked to the door, carefully peering through into the dark office. No one was there, just the desk and the chair. Rainburn focused near the foot of the desk where he thought he saw a shadow moving on the floor. Someone was hiding behind it.

"H-Hello?" he called out quietly. At first there was no response, then...

A little black helm emerged from behind desk. Rainburn gave a tiny gasp. _He's little like me!_ The other's red optics were wide and fearful. His voice was small and nervous. "Who-Who are you?"

Rainburn thought he sounded like the owls that hunted around the desert base at night. He had to strain his audios just to hear him. "Rainburn," he answered, unsure, but stepping further into the office. His curiosity overwhelmed his sense of caution. "What's your name?"

The other didn't reply right away, stepping back behind the desk a little bit. Rainburn almost couldn't see him anymore. He just barely heard the whisper.

"Dualer."


	7. Underwater, Pt 3

Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad people are liking these little stories!

Just as a warning, there's mentions of slash in this chapter. You know, just in case...

* * *

**Underwater  
_Part 3_**

"What are you? Are you a Decepticon too? Who's your creator? Do you live in this base?" Rainburn skipped closer to the desk, suddenly excited about discovering a potential partner in crime. Though he failed to see how the further he pressed, the more the little green bot tried to hide.

Dualer was now fully under the desk and he quickly pulled the legs of the chair closer in an attempt to keep the other out of his favorite hiding place (and to keep him from getting too close...).

"Hey, can I come in?" Rainburn asked without bothering to wait for an answer, trying to squeeze himself past the legs of the chair.

Dualer squeaked. "N-No! Don't!"

Rainburn paused, managing to hear enough of a panic in the other's voice to process that he was afraid of him. Barely. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna beat you up or anything. I just wanna see what's under here."

Dualer's optics widened at the words 'beat you up'. "Are you sure?" he croaked out, hastily scooting away from the blue intruder.

"Yeah," Rainburn answered off-hand. "Hey this is neat! Who works here anyway?"

"Creator does..." Dualer muttered.

"Who's your creator?" Rainburn asked, genuinely interested.

"Hook..."

"The medic? I didn't know that," Rainburn tilted his head to one side, pondering that information. "He fixed up my creator once."

"He fixes everyone!" Dualer stated matter-of-factly. Then he turned curious. "What are you doing here? Are you hurt? You're not supposed to be in here. Only if you need fixing, that's what Creator says."

"No, I'm not hurt. I just went exploring."

Dualer's optics widened. "Y-You were walking around out there all by yourself?"

"Yes." Rainburn stared at him quizically for a moment. Dualer looked genuinely amazed. "Haven't you been outside?"

Dualer shrank back and lowered his head. "No. Creators say I'm not supposed to go anywhere alone."

Rainburn tilted his head again, thinking. Dualer stared at him. Suddenly, Rainburn's optics lit up. "I know! If you go exploring with me, you won't be alone," Rainburn exclaimed, hopeful. "I bet you know your way around since you live here all the time."

Dualer looked at him, unsure about his proposition. "Well...I know where our room is, and this place where everyone gets fixed, and where to eat...we could go there..."

"But I've already been to those places!" Rainburn whined. "Hmm, I want to see something interesting."

The little Constructicon turned his optics downward, thinking. After a moment he looked up at Rainburn curiously. "Umm, have you seen the fish yet?"

"Fish?"

Dualer nodded. "There's a big window where you can see the fish outside."

"I wanna see that!" the blue sparkling jumped up, excited.

"Ok...I'll show you." Dualer got on all fours and pushed the chair away from the desk so they could get out. Rainburn dashed out into the open, but he stopped to wait for the green and black sparkling. Dualer followed him, the smallest hint of smile on his face.

---

Out of the strategic review meeting, Hook tiredly made his way back from the medbay. Well, first he would stop for some energon. He hadn't had a chance to get his daily ration yet, and with it already being past midday, his systems were starving for energy. After listening to two hours worth of boring reports and strategic plans (which were completely flawed and would never work anyway), he needed something to lighten his mood. He could also check up on Dualer. He'd left him playing in his office while Scavenger and Long Haul worked on a new project and also kept an optic on the sparkling.

Hook let out a hiss of warm air that had recently bottled up in his body. During the meeting, he had not liked how Onslaught kept glancing in his direction. He even caught the Combaticon leader giving him what he suspected was a heated glare. Though why Onslaught would be angry with him, he didn't know. _Ungrateful scrap pile... _As far as Hook was concerned, the Combaticon should have been grovelling at his pedes for all the care he'd provided him while he was carrying that little mutant spark of his. Well, at least next time when Bruticus gets slagged on the battlefield, he'll just make him and the rest of the worthless renegades beg for repairs.

There was a sound like giggling coming from further down Hook's path. _Speaking of the little menace..._ Hook had heard enough stories from the others to know the blue sparkling had a radar for trouble. Serves Onslaught right to let the kid run around unattended. _Hmph. He's bound to get stepped on eventually._

A flash of dark blue caught Hook's attention down the corridor. Maybe he could sneak up on the youngling and spook him a bit. A smirk tugged at his mouth - and then Hook deadpanned. Mixed in with the blue was a bright green. _Dualer!?_ The two sparklings didn't notice him and bounded down the hall away from him as Hook stood there in shock.

A flash of anger flared across Hook's visor as he watched Dualer trotting off with the Combaticon child. He stomped in the direction of the two sparklings, taking care to make sure that wherever they were, both Scavenger and Long Haul felt his unbridled wrath through the gestalt link. _Do you care to explain to me WHY Dualer is running around the base with Onslaught's offspring!?_

---

Vortex walked up behind Onslaught, falling into step with him. "Guess what?" he chatted happily, which was enough to set Onslaught on edge, "Ramjet's adopted Rainburn."

The Combaticon leader stopped, processing that information quietly before turning to Vortex. "Are you certain?"

"Yep. In fact, I felt like I almost had my rotors speared through my optics."

Onslaught raised an optic ridge at his younger brother, but then decided that he didn't want to know. "I see." He turned and started walking again. "I suppose it's for the best."

Vortex continued to follow. "But, you don't think we should find him a...more elite trine? Like Star - I mean, like Thundercracker's?"

"Once the bond has been formed, we cannot come between it. Besides, I've heard both Ramjet and Dirge have cared for many younglings in the past. I suppose they took in Rainburn to train Thrust."

"Is that a good thing?"

Onslaught stopped and turned to Vortex once more as they reached their common room. He set a hand on the copter's shoulder. "I trust they know what they're doing, but remember, the seekers are not the only ones watching over Rainburn."

Onslaught walked into the room. Vortex followed after and almost bumped into his back when Onslaught suddenly halted.

"Where is Rainburn?"

---

Hook had followed the sparklings to the large viewing window, where the two stopped to gaze at the sea creatures outside. Instead of marching up to them and grabbing both by the scruff of their necks, he forced himself to hold back, enough that they still didn't know he was there. Even though he was absolutely _furious_ about the whole thing, he was also amazed that Dualer actually had the nerve to go out on his own with a stranger. Which also made him wonder if he should be relieved or afraid. Dualer had never, _never_ in his short life spoken to anyone other than the Constructicons, and his seeker guardian Thundercracker (sort of). He and Scrapper had soon found out that the rule of thumb with Dualer was if someone was not green and purple, or the seeker, Dualer would NOT talk to them, much less even acknowledge them.

But now, here he was, having a somewhat conversation with the Combaticon sparkling whom he had never met until very recently. Perhaps it was just the way sparklings functioned. Maybe the impulse to interact with one another was the result of some kind of survival mechanism. Whatever the case, Hook found himself feeling just a little bit better about the future of his offspring.

---

"Wow! These fish are a lot cooler than the ones at home!"

Dualer turned his head to Rainburn, confused. "You mean you don't live here?"

"No," the other replied, optics glued to the creatures outside. "We live out in the desert. The fish there are small and gray and only live in the streams. Sometimes I can't even find them. There's way more fish down here!"

Dualer was still watching him, confused. "What's the desert?"

"It's a big open space with lots of dirt and sand and animals and cactus and it's really hot. I like it." Rainburn tapped on the glass when a few fish swam by, attracted by the light from inside the base.

Rainburn's description of the desert didn't sound like something anyone should like. Dualer couldn't understand why the blue bot spoke so highly of it. Still, he was amazed that Rainburn had come from the land his creators sometimes talked about. He had never been outside the base and he knew he was safe here. But if Rainburn was able to live out there, it couldn't be so bad?

Dualer felt a tug at his spark, one that wanted to pull him away from his safe haven and go explore what was on top of the water. With Rainburn of course, to show him. He wouldn't go on his own. _Or maybe Brother could take me?_ "Brother brings back lots of rocks from out there..." he muttered out loud, thinking to himself.

Rainburn's attention was finally drawn away from the fish. "What? You have a brother?"

Dualer nodded. "He's bigger than me. He's always going outside. He brings shiny rocks back for me."

The blue sparkling nodded. "Oh. I don't have any brothers. Just uncles. And my creator."

"Just creator?" Dualer asked, confused. "Don't you have two creators, because I do."

"No," Rainburn replied, and Dualer thought he looked a little embarrassed. He muttered, "Blast Off said Father created me all on his own, so I should respect him and behave for him...Hey look at that one!"

Rainburn's optics were locked back on the glass as a large, colorful fish swam by. Though Dualer still stared at his friend. The little Constructicon realized that Rainburn was a very strange person. Exploring on his own, living outside in a hot place, being happy about it, and having only one creator? And who was Blast Off and what was cactus anyway?

This was all very new, confusing, and interesting to Dualer. He found he liked Rainburn, though. And Rainburn liked the fish.

A thumping sound rumbled through the hall towards the two sparklings, and they both turned their heads when they recognized the sound as footfalls. Rainburn's optics lit up. "Hi Father!"

Onslaught stopped in front of the two, staring down at Rainburn and the green and black Constructicon sparkling, who shrank back and tried to hide behind the other. So this was the latest addition to Devastator? Onslaught was hardly impressed.

"Come Rainburn."

The tone of his father's voice told Rainburn he was in trouble. He had forgotten he wasn't supposed to be wandering around. "Yes, Father." His head dropped and he trudged next to Onslaught, away from the window.

The Combaticon watched him step next to his side and wait. Then he turned to the green one. "Now what to do with you?"

"You will do nothing."

Hook hastily made his way to stand in front of Dualer, a dangerous flash going across his visor. He bent down to pick up Dualer, who was already clinging to his leg. Without a word, he turned his back on the Combaticon and headed back to the medbay.

"Let's go, Rain." Onslaught strode back to their quarters, Rainburn quickly following him, wishing he had at least told Dualer goodbye.

---

Once back in the safety of the medbay, Hook set Dualer in his office again, made sure he was unharmed, and then turned menacingly on Scavenger and Long Haul, who had come running back in a panic from their quick trip to get energon.

"_You two were supposed to be watching him!_ I've already had to pound a dent out of Blitzwing because he tried to fight the Combaticon pest! What if something had happened to Dualer!?"

Both the excavator and truck tried their best to shrink away from Hook and look small and pitiful, but it didn't stop the enraged medic. "I don't care if you're starving to death, if this happens again I will weld both of you to the roof of the Stunticons' common room!"

From the doorway of the office, Dualer watched the whole exchange. _Uh oh, Brother's in trouble. Maybe I should have stayed in here..._ A shadow cast over him. He looked up into the optic band of his other creator. He didn't protest when Scrapper gathered him in his arms.

"You made a friend today, didn't you?" Scrapper asked, but Dualer was relieved when he didn't sound angry as well.

The little mech nodded, and said, "His name was Rainburn."

"So I've heard." Scrapper glanced towards Hook and the corner he had backed the other two into. He chuckled to himself. "You weren't scared?"

"No," Dualer answered softly.

"That's good," Scrapper murmured, mostly to himself. "But you know not to do that again?"

"Yes." Dualer lowered his head, a little ashamed that he had caused so much trouble.

Scrapper looked to Hook again. _He's going to be blowing off steam for a while, _he thought, amused. "Come," he said to Dualer. "You can keep me company while I work on some drawings."

He carried the little mech out of the medbay.

---

_A few days later..._

A small skirmish with the Autobots had left several Decepticons in need of repairs. Hook had cleared most of them out already, the wounds only being small and non-life threatening.

Now on his last patient, Hook hurried to finish the final welds in the torn armor of the Combaticon leader. The medic tried not to glare too much at the truck. Ever since Dualer had encountered Rainburn, Hook felt somewhat uncomfortable around Onslaught. He thought he now knew the reason why Onslaught seemed to be angry with him ever since coming back to the Nemesis. Apparently, no one ever told the Combaticons that the Constructicons were now saddled with a sparkling as well.

At least Onslaught never looked his way or spoke to him while he worked.

With the last touches done, Hook set his tools down and waved the Combaticon off. Onslaught stood, but did not leave. Hook felt the optics piercing into his back as he set his tools away. He was not in the mood for a confrontation.

"Why did you and Scrapper create Dualer?"

Though Onslaught's voice was calm and even, Hook knew the question wasn't just for conversation's sake.

A sigh escaped his vents. Onslaught was not going to leave without an answer. This whole issue had to be put to rest if Hook ever wanted to continue without looking over his shoulder whenever the Combaticon was near. He slowly ground out his reply.

"I'm only going to tell you this once, so pay attention." Hook turned to Onslaught, who towered over him. He made his tone dangerous. "You think Dualer was made to be used as some kind of threat to you. But, he is my sparkling and I would never intentionally put him in a situation that could compromise his existence. He is here because I wanted him to be."

"You said yourself how taxing carrying would be," Onslaught interrupted. "Why would you go through this when you have a whole team to look after? You already have Scavenger. Why risk the resources?"

"Do not talk to me about taking care of my team when you carry the same concerns!" Hook growled.

Onslaught interjected again. "I'm just saying you had more of a choice than I did."

Hook forced himself to relax. This was entirely too personal, but if Onslaught wasn't educated, he doubted the younger warrior would ever understand, and leave them alone. "No, I did not have a choice," Hook said to him softly. "Your spark has budded on its own. This has not happened since before the war, and even then, it would only happen every few generations, like I explained to you before." Hook fixed him with a look. "You do not realize how lucky you are," he muttered solemnly.

"Lucky?" Onslaught growled out.

"Yes!" Hook almost shouted at him before the Combaticon could argue. "You are young! You have millennia ahead of you. You already have a large family, so it's easy to guess that if the lot of you somehow survive this slagging war, you'll have no problems spreading your legacy throughout the ages. And Rainburn is just the start of it!

"This war has gone on too long. In fact, it's become so engrossed in our lives it hardly matters as a war anymore. I'm old, Onslaught. This was going to be the last time my spark would be receptive. I've waited too long, almost to the point where it would be too late." Hook stared down at the floor, but he had a light smirk. "Scavenger always wanted a sibling..."

He looked at Onslaught again. "I doubt anyone has told you how the birthrate for new sparks has dropped almost catastrophically since this war began? We've all but wiped ourselves out of existence. Whether we win this war or the Autobots do, this was my last chance to try to secure a spot in an uncertain future."

Hook turned back to his workbench, finished with his explanation. "Now, if you'll please..."

Onslaught knew that meant this conversation was over. He let his gaze linger on Hook's back for a few seconds, then he turned to leave.

On his way back to meet with the others, he pondered what Hook had told. It was a logical answer to his query, he supposed. Before Dualer, Hook had only Scavenger, who was already part of the gestalt. If anything disastrous had happened to Devastator, Hook's line would most likely have been wiped out. Having another spark not linked to the gestalt was the family's insurance policy. The more he thought, the more he realized Hook was right to say that he was lucky. Already once, had he almost lost everything. Primus seemed to grant him a second chance when Starscream freed them. And now with Rainburn in the picture... Suddenly Hook's reason for creating Dualer made Onslaught realize that he should be wanting and worrying about the same thing.

At least one plus side to all of this was that Rainburn and Dualer seemed to like each other.

* * *

If you're wondering what 'budding' is, type it in the TF wiki. I just kind of twisted it around...


End file.
